Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away (Levi Heichou short story)
by spazz4life
Summary: Levi short story, just read. WARNING very sad


Hey guys! So I totally wrote this spur of the moment and its 2 in the morning for me so I'm sorry if it sucks. I was just getting the feels and needed to write them out. Hope you enjoy ^_^  
>xoxo <p>

"Have you ever hear of the song 'You are my sunshine'" I ask him as I wrap his arms tighter around me, keeping me warm from the cool night air.

"Of course" he answered in a cynical but loving tone," Why do you ask?"

"Looking up at the night sky with you reminded me of when I was little and would have my mother sing me to sleep, you know, before she died and all…" I trailed on into silence. Levi takes in a deep breath, holding me tighter and closer, so my back is pressed against his chest.

After what felt like hours but were only a matter of seconds, he moves his face closer to mine.

"Continue on deary, it isn't often that i get to hear about your past" He whispers into my ear, as i can tell curiosity is getting the better of him.

Trying to suppress my giggles as his breath tickled my ear i continue on, "I really loved my mother, not ever having my ass of a father around after he left us, she became my world, truly the only thing I lived for. sort of in a sense, my sunshine" I said to myself at my clever word play. The world around us grew silent as Levi started to hum the tune of the song. I couldn't help myself from singing the words:

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

I was shocked when Levi continued on with the next verse… He has such a beautiful voice.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

Hearing his voice falter as he grew self conscious, I joined him in singing the next two verses.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another,_

_You'll regret it all one day_

Now turning myself in his lap in order to look into his face he sang the words alone.

Y_ou are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

As I stared into the eyes of my love, I repeated the last sentence.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

We shared a kiss. It was soft and gentle but passionate and full of love. When I opened my eyes, I no longer saw my love looking back at me, but rather a bloody corpse of what was once the man I hoped to live forever with.

I shot up from my bed, covered in cold sweat… It was just a dream. But it wasn't, the dream was full of memories that used to bring me happiness and joy, but now filled me with ever growing sadness. I couldn't take it anymore. I didnt want to live in a world without my love.

As I quietly made my way into the kitchen, careful not to wake up the other soldiers, I went to the knife drore. I quietly took out a knife that was small but look sharp. It would do the job. I made my slow descent up the stairs, taking my time not to make any noise. When i arrived to the roof, I sat right where Levi and i sat just three months before, singing and laughing. Kissing and cuddling. Talking and talking and talking. We no longer could do that, but we would be able to soon. I soon will be with my love, no, my sunshine again.

I took a seat, and gently pressed the knife against my wrists. I knew that wasn't good enough so i pushed the knife in deeper. Blood was flowing out at a steady pace, slowly increasing. I repeated the same steps on my other wrist. I was in agonising pain, but i didn't scream, i didn't cry. I simply looked up at the sky as my vision got blurry. The last words escaping my mouth.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_


End file.
